Apoptosis is a genetically regulated and tightly controlled process involved in eliminating defective cells from tissues. Under normal conditions, the rate of apoptosis and cellular proliferation are in balance, thereby maintaining homeostasis. Under certain disease states, apoptosis can be upregulated, creating an imbalance that creates to tissue damage and loss of function. Caspases are a group of cysteine proteases critical for apoptosis of eukaryotic cells. Activation of the caspase cascade, if completed, leads to activation of the terminal effector caspase-3—the terminal effector caspase.